thefairytailrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Valara Stormbringer
'Appearance & Personality' Valara's purple hair falls to her shoulders and her bangs are kept out of her young looking face by a plain looking headband. That's just about the only plain thing you'll notice about Valara, however. She constantly has a confident smile on her face, and she usually wears something akin to the image. Occasionally when she's feeling extra showy she'll walk around with Angel's Grace!. Confident is the word she would use to describe herself, though many others have been used. 'Over-confident' being chief among them, as well as 'annoying' or 'ostentatious' She isn't sure what the last one means, but it sounds awesome! She's showy, and she likes to be seen. She wholly believes that one day she's going to be famous, and works herself to the bone towards that goal. When asked why, all she says is 'In order to gain respect, you have to grow strong!' She chooses not use her real last name, and those who ask after the veracity of Stormbringer, bring the storm upon themselves. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: *Total Spent: *Total Left: 'Possessions' *Plain Headband 'Abilities & Spells' Mythic Soul Take-Over The user transforms all or part of their body into that of a mythical creature Angel's Grace! Valara calls forth a pair of pure white angel wings. They can't quite support her in flight just yet, but Someday soon she'll touch the clouds. For the time being however, all they really do is look nice and make an impression, which is fine by Valara. Beastly Right! Valara transforms her right arm and hand into that of the mighty Manticore. It resembles the paw of a lion, but has spikes running up the length. In addition to increasing the strength in her right arm, it also provides her with a set of razor sharp claws with which to show her enemies her strength! Aqua Wonder! Valara's legs take on the aspect of the merfolk, allowing her freedom of movement under the water. It also provides her with gills, which is good. It does not, however, protect the clothing on her upper body from the water's effects, which is bad. Burning Plumage! Valara transforms her torso and arms in the verdant down of a phoenix. In addition to looking quite dazzling, which is always a plus, it also provides protection from fiery assault. Exactly how effective this protection is depends on her level of skill compared to her opponent's 'Skills & Talents' Chess: Intermediate player, though she will say she's a grandmaster Quick Partial Take-overs: Her familiarity with Partial take overs makes her adept at switching between them quickly, allowing for unique combat applications. Well, when she has more than one combat magic. 'Backstory' Valara has told so many stories about her past that she almost forgets it herself. She's told people that she's the princess of a faraway kingdom, or that she was working undercover for the king of Fiore, and will generally exaggerate her own importance to anyone who will listen for long enough. The truth however, is far more plain (much to her distaste) and involves something about a bakery, and maybe there was an arranged marriage in there somewhere? She does remember a storyteller. An older man who would enthrall her with stories of fantastic beasts and glorious heroes from all over the world, and she loved every second of it. She doesn't really care anymore since she's enjoying life since leaving. She does keep her headband however, a gift from her mother. 'Relationships' Lokain Kizamura: Valara has named Lokain as her rival in Fairy Tail, and as such she will work towards that goal with everything she has. He has accepted her rivalry, and even admitted to her greatness, though even that won't stop her from pursuing her goal. Nickname: Black Mirror Jarred Blackclaw: Valara enjoys his cooking, and he owes her a spar after getting her geared up for a fight on her first day. Appears to have a strange obsession with Valara's wings. Nickname: Sparkles Lain Slade: Valara's first ally, she respects the man, though she won't openly admit it. Determined to prove that she will be a hero, and he has agreed to help. Nickname: Lain and Tibbers Birei Sekigan: Valara has named the woman as her partner in justice. Valara highly respects the woman and her dedication to honor, especially with her sight impediment. Nickname: Sekigan Preston Kensworth: Valara enjoys his cooking as well, though not as much as she does Sparkles. Nickname: Kenny Jory Bloodmoon: Jory brought her to the infirmary after her first battle with Black Mirror, and she owes him one for that. Nickname: BoltbladeCategory:D-Class